


Last Few Seconds

by grrriliketigers



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Few Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Ashes to Ashes, Gene/Alex, wine

Alex covered her mouth just before the burp bubbled up. 

Gene stared at her for a moment. “Oh, that’s right classy, that.” 

“Thanks, mum.” Alex drawled, taking the last sip of her wine. She held up the glass, “Luigi, another.” 

“Nah, she’s good.” Gene lowered the glass to the bar. 

“I only had one glass.” Alex scowled. 

Gene stood, taking her by the arm and coaxing her up. “You had a hard day. You should go to bed.” 

She pulled her arm away from him, narrowing her eyes at him. “And this time I’m walking you to the door.” 

Alex slid off the chair. “He’ll pay for the wine, Luigi.” 

Gene rolled his eyes but dropped a couple quid on the bar. He put his hand on the small of her back, directing her toward the door and the stairs. She didn’t shrug off his contact which didn’t escape Gene’s notice. 

Standing at her door she pulled her keys out of her pocket. After unlocking and opening the door she leaned against the doorway. “You gonna come tuck me in, too?” 

Gene scoffed but made no move to leave. 

“So you never answered my question. What would you do with your last few seconds on Earth?” Alex batted her eyelashes at him. Gene leaned forward, capturing her lips. The kiss was surprisingly chaste and Alex grabbed fistfuls of his lapel and dragged him closer. Her actions spurring him on, deepening the kiss. 

She could feel his cock hardening through his trousers and she ground her pelvis against him. Gene groaned into the kiss and Alex pulled him through into the flat. Walking backwards she navigated them to the futon, her knees hit the cushion and she fell back against it, Gene toppling down onto her. 

Gene broke the kiss to trail nips and bites down her neck. She made quick work of his button and zipper and started pushing them down and he kicked his pants off. 

She slid her hand into his underwear and stroked his cock. He groaned and stood up, pulling his underwear off while she hiked up her skirt and pushed down her panties. Gene pulled the the panties away and tossed them away. 

Alex sat up, grabbing Gene by the shoulders and pulled him down. Gene thrust into her and she dragged her fingernails up his back. Gene thrust again as Alex’s hips bucked into him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He encircled her waist, clutching her against him as he pushed deeper inside of her.


End file.
